Where the Grass is Greener
by DiagonAlley
Summary: After graduating Hogwarts, Ginny goes to the only person that she feels loved by, and in turn discovers something even more rewarding. Dark Fic! One Shot Draco-Ginny


_**Where the Grass is Greener**_

**Author name**: Diagon Alley (1/1)

**Author email:**

**Category:** Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

**Keywords:** Ginny, Draco, Trust, Death Eater

**Spoilers:** All the Books/All Five Books

**Rating:** R – talks a lot about killing

**Summary:** After graduating Hogwarts, Ginny goes to the only person that she feels loved by, and in turn discovers something even more rewarding. Dark Fic!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary

**Author's Note and Things to Know: **This Story takes place one year after Ginny's Graduation. Told from Gin's Point of View. WARNING THIS IS A DARK FIC!

_Multiforus Ensis is Latin_: _Multiforus_ means "Pierced with many holes;"_Ensis_ means "Sword"

_Fulmen Introrsus is also Latin_: _Fulmen_ means "thunderbolt;" _Introrsus_ means "internally"

_Muto Vestis also Latin: Muto_ means "exchange;" _Vestis_ means "clothing"

CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FIFTH BOOK!

And a huge thank you to my awesome Beta Red!

**Where the Grass is Greener**

I smiled towards Harry. It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear and sunny-- warm summer weather. It was really nice. It made me sick. I could feel the bile in my throat.

"You ready to go, love," Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and smiled nervously at me. I suppose he must have thought my crush would resurface after all those years. I noticed the ring on his finger. So they were married.

"Will you make sure you have Ron owl us?" Harry asked glancing around the flat again. The couple had stopped by hoping to see Ron, only to find me.

I fingered my wand under my sleeve as Harry went to fetch his coat.

"Hey Herm, do you know where I put my jacket?" Harry yelled causing Hermione to turn her back to me. _Perfect. _I smirked casually.

"Imperio…" I mutter. I had heard that Harry could throw off the Imperius, but apparently his new wife was unable. It took only a minute of resistance until I had full control of her, just in time for Harry to return with his jacket.

"Harry, I've decided we should stay and wait for Ron here…" Hermione's voice was even and unnatural, but Harry conceded to stay. _Too bad Ron will never show up._

I thought back to about 20 minutes ago when I made my first appearance in a year.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Where in bloody Hell have you been the LAST YEAR! Have you seen Mum yet? She's been worried sick!" Ron said letting me in, a little red in the face. I smirked. I had run away and join the Death Eaters within a month of my graduation. I had run away to Draco, to a real life.

"_I'm sorry Ron, really I am. I just had to get my head on straight …" It was true. I did get my head on straight._

_In the last months of my 7th year, I found myself becoming more and more attached to the idea of pureblood superiority. I could never really pin-point a moment that drew me to it._

_Even after I had fought so hard in the Ministry of Magic my fourth year, I was drawn to the very thing my family despised._

"_It's okay…just come in. I'll owl mum, and we can catch up."_

"_Don't owl mum; I want it to be a surprise when I kill her." _

"_What?" Ron turned around to question my statement. I smirked and sent a Cruciatus Curse at him._

"_What is your problem Ginevra?" He stood up shouting weakly after a while; I just smiled and performed the spell again. This time he screamed loudly. Easy enough to handle, I cast a silencing spell on the flat and continued with my work--casting the curse several more times._

"_Ron, Ron, Ron, did you really think I would stay the last in line. The least popular Weasley, the only girl in generations." I smirked, "Did you think I would stay a Weasley at all?"_

"_You are no Weasley…" He staggered out in rasped breaths. I laughed a little at this. _

"_Of course I'm not; I'm a Malfoy." He swore loudly standing upright, only to knocked down by another Cruciatus Curse._

"_Ronald, what would Mum say about that language? I guess I'll have to kill you for it." I laughed cruelly as he paled, still trembling from the Cruciatus I had just cast. So many times had he escaped death, only to find it within his family._

_I quickly gathered his body and disapparted to my lord's side._

"_I have the blood-traitor, my Lord." I bowed low and threw the body roughly to the ground._

"_Good," he laughed a little and then spoke not just to me, but also to Draco, who had just apparated as well._

"_Now our next task is to get rid of the Mudblood Potter is married to. I want Ginevra to stay at her brother's flat till Potter and the rat arrive. Then lure them into waiting and put the Mudblood under the Imperious Curse and wait for Draco. He will arrive shortly after with a port key to bring Potter to me. Princess…I want you to kill the filth and bring her to me as soon as you're done."_

"_Yes, My Lord," We both bowed and disapparted to our locations._

I laughed quietly as Harry stared at me awkwardly. I suppose I must have been grinning manically at my wonderful memory.

"Gin, you alright?"

"I'll be perfect once Draco gets here…" I smiled coyly.

"Draco as in Draco Malfoy?" Harry look taken back; I just laughed.

"My name is Ginevra Malfoy, Potter."

"You got married to the FERRET! That DEATHEATER SCUM?" Harry stood up enraged, not even noticing Draco had just apparated behind him.

"Number one, Potter, I am a death eater." I stood up also revealing my mark, "Number two, he is not a ferret…he's my love of my life and the person taking you to your death." I motioned my hand behind him, but before Harry could even turn around, he was gone with Draco.

"Now for you, Mrs. Potter…" I said grinning as I took off the Imperious Curse.

"You…what did you do? Where is Harry?" Her voice trembled as she realized what was happening. I laughed, and I knew it was evil, too.

"Oh yes, Harry. Draco just took him to my Lord. As I will you, but the only difference is…He was alive when he went…you will not be." Pure terror appeared on her face as she fumbled for her wand. I was quicker, though.

"Crucio!" She cried out in pain. I cast it again, and again, and every time it became funnier to see her filthy, ugly face contorted in pain. I loved every minute of it.

I quickly grew bored of the Cruciatus Curse and, with a wave of my wand, threw the Mudblood against the wall.

"Let's see now….how about _Multiforus Ensis_" I smirked as an invisible sword pierced through Hermione over and over, letting the blood drip down her body. I quickly bored of this as well and waved off the spell.

"Fulman Introrsus." I glanced at the clock on the wall bored as the filth screamed and tried to break free of my spell. I removed the spells holding her and let her slid down the wall.

"Poor…Poor, Mudblood, never knew it was coming to you, did you?" Her face shone with a new terror, and that expression was frozen on her face forever with the simple finishing curse.

I quickly grabbed the body and disapparted once again to my masters hide out. There I found Potter surrounded by the death eaters. In the middle was the Dark Lord and Draco both wearing the robes signifying there stature: The Dark Lord's of his place as leader (in a deep blood red), Draco as the Dark Prince (black with silver trimming).

I smirked and muttered "Muto Vestis" changing into my attire to match Draco's.

I coughed lightly, and the Death Eaters parted for me. I threw the Mudblood to Potter's feet, and watched him crumble at her mangled body.

It was hours, before the Dark Lord ended his torture on the pathetic half-blood. I was tired and pleased overall, the range of curses the Dark Lord had us use on him was only too inviting.

I glanced at the body of the Boy-Who-Lived for one last time. I smirked and recalled the days when I was a member of the Order, Draco was my enemy, and when I was in 'love' with Harry Potter.

I was foolish, naïve, _Gryffindor_. I knew the instant I started writing to Tom my first year that I was destined to help my Lord--to do great things.

And I did. I am the Dark Princess, third in command of the Death Eaters. I serve only two people: the Dark Lord and my love. I knew I would get power, and I did. I am a Malfoy, and Malfoy's always get what they want.

As I looked back on the days when I was a member of the Order, a 'good guy,' I realized that the grass is definitely greener on this side of the fence.

The End


End file.
